Just plain fluff
by chelsHDfan
Summary: Draco comes home to a little surprise. 1st fic. FLUFF Oneshot, hpdm. uhm repost? i think. Review!


Disclaimer: HP characters are unfortunately mine... haha Killer's mine though...

Harry Potter fumbled with his keys so he could get into his flat.

Soon as he got in, he carefully placed down the heavy parcel  
and opened it, Harry smiled as he looked at his little surprise for his long term lover, Draco Malfoy.  
He took out the content of the box and brought it into their bedroom and left it there, headong towards the kitchen.

He then set out to prepare dinner.

After some time he got so caught up in his cooking that he didn't notice the main door open. He was just going to get the plates and silverware when suddenly long slender arms encircled his waist, Harry jumped at the sudden contact.  
Draco chuckled and just buried his face into Harry's broad back, hugging him. Harry smiled and turned around.  
Facing his slightly shorter lover, returning the hug and placed a light kiss on the blondes head.

"Well your home early" Draco said, smiling a little before withdrawing the hug.  
"The boss said i needed a break and let me go home early" Harry replied.  
leaning on the counter.  
"Sooo.. Where's my I'm-back-from-work kiss?" Harry said sweetly.  
Draco just smiled and complied happily.

After some intense snoggage.. Draco pulled back.  
"I'm headed for a shower.. Wanna come with?" he smiled innocently.  
Harry just chuckled and shook his head  
"Sorry love, i have to finish setting up dinner" Harry replied Draco just pouted but then smiled and went into their bedroom.  
Harry watched draco go into their bedroom and smiled.. Awaiting Draco's reaction to his little surprise.

The door closed behind draco's back and harry waited expectingly, in the middle of the room..

"HA-RRY!" Draco ran out the room pushing the door close the fastest he could and running to harry and jumping him so harry was carrying him bridal style.

"HARRY harry harry harry!" draco said in a hurry.

"There's a Deformed Weasel in Our Bedroom"  
There, harry burst out laughing, moving to the couch, draco still in his arms. "Surprise baby" harry said with a calm voice.  
"Surprise! what surprise! did u transform Weasly to a weasel and decided to put it in our bedroom? It was running towards me!  
Probably gonna take revenge on all those times i made fun of him... Oh and harry you really have to work on your transfiguration i think your loosing it." Harry again, was laughing

"Love, it's not ron!(chuckles) it's a dog"  
"Then why is it short and is really long"  
"That's cause it's a dachshund, silly. it's suppose to be like that"  
"But... it looks like a log with legs"  
"Like I said it's suppose to be like that, and it's also known as the hotdog.. nevermind. anyway... can we keep him?" Harry asked and put on his puppy dog pout.  
"Haw-ee! you know i cant resist those eyes"  
"..." Harry continues to pout  
"Fine"  
"Yay!" Harry jumped from the couch and opened the door to their bedroom,  
Draco still on the couch,harry the marched back into the living room,  
the dachshund, walking happily behind him.

Draco watched as Harry approached the couch he was sitting on, then he lifted the dog and placed him on the couch, a few inches away from Draco.  
Draco stared at the chocolate colored 2 and a half month old dog. Harry then lifted the dog and placed him on his lap and sat right next to Draco then placed it on Draco's lap. Draco immediately put his hands above his head, and trying to sqirm away from the creature.

"Calm Down dray, and try to pet it"  
Draco slowly put his hands down and put a finger on the mut's head but then put his hand on the dog's head.  
"I guess it's... charming" draco said after starting to stroke it's fur.  
"So what do you want to name it"  
"Hmmm...what about Ron?" then Draco started laughing.  
"Not funny Draco"  
"Fine.. how bout Killer"  
"You sure you want to name him that...?"  
"Yep!" draco said.  
"Okay.. Killer it is..." Harry said.. and then he started cooing at Killer and petting him. Draco stared amusingly as Harry just continued to give all his attention to the little mut. "Never would have thought that you would be interested in dogs, Harry" Harry then stopped cooing and turned his attention to Draco,  
"Uhm.. yeah.. well i'm not interested in those big dogs but small ones are cute.. I was chased once when I was younger by this huge Saint Bernard back when I was still at the Dursleys, the dog belonged to one of Dudleys friends and thought it would be funny to have his dog chase me." Harry said sadly.  
"Oh. Uhm.. I don't know what to say to that other than that was just plain cruel." Draco then scooted, closing the small distance between them, then hugging him. Killer long forgotten at Harry's other side.

"Anyway.. You want to help me with dinner?" Harry purred into Draco's neck,  
kissing it. The contact made Draco shiver and throw his head back to allow more access.  
"Hmmm... we wont...get to have dinner... hmm.. if you keep doing that.." Draco said Harry grinned  
"Yeah.. but i'm starving..this shall be continued in the bedroom later" and placed a sweet kiss on Draco's lips and headed for the kitchen.  
Draco then went into the bathroom and proceeded to take his shower.

After a few minutes, he was walking out of their bedroom in loose clothing he got from harry's closet,  
when he walked into the kitchen, Killer was already digging his way through his dog food, and Harry was washing his hands, turning and noticing Draco enter, he said  
"Dinners ready" and they both sat down and ate (A/N: uhm.. not sure what they ate.. haha just.. i dunno.. you pick whatever u want em' to eat)  
when they finished, they settled in the living room couch and ate some ice cream, and watching tv. Killer on the floor also watching tv (AN: my dog watches tv so like... yah.. haha)  
"Mmmm I love Ben and Jerry's" Draco said savoring the taste  
"Who would have thought THE Draco Malfoy would like Ben and Jerry's.. let alone a flavor called _'chunky monkey'_ " Harry laughed. Draco just chuckled and slapped Harry on the arm playfully, "Your mean"  
"I know.. and you love it" Draco then got some of the ice cream and gave it to killer (in a bowl i might add) and just sat back with Harry. "You're going to spoil him" "anyone who is in the Malfoy family deserves the best" Draco said snottily  
"Hmm.. like you having someone like me?" Harry smirked but kissed Draco again.  
"Exactly" and Harry then proceeded with pushing Draco onto the couch and having his wicked way with him.  
Leaving Killer traumatized.  
**_END_**

**Authors Note:** mwahahaha uhm.. I know.. This Fic is abit freaky and totally wierd.. but it just hit me..this is like my 1st fanfiction.. or to even write something.. so like.. uhm... please be gentle..  
anyway.. i won't be writing much..probably if I get another few ideas.. hmm any recommendations for the next? Oh i only Ship HD no other pairing for H or D..review please.. Oh and i would really like if someone would beta my next fic! also thanks to the people who first reviewed.. then post had alot of grammatical errors..uhm.. this post probably still has some..haha i'm a lazy typist...


End file.
